


By Your Side

by baepsue



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baepsue/pseuds/baepsue
Summary: Haseul wasn't feeling well, so Jungeun decided to keep her company.





	By Your Side

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Jungeun asked as she entered their bedroom. She heard Jiwoo say that Haseul has been feeling sick, so she came back to the dorm to check on her. No way she would let Haseul alone like this. 

Haseul, who was covered up from head to toe, peeked through the sheets and gave Jungeun a small smile, “I think it’s just some flu, don’t worry. Don’t you have something to do with the girls today? Manager let you go that easily?” she asked, afraid Jungeun just put herself in trouble because of her. 

“No. Heejin, Yeojin, Hyunjin and Vivi are filming something and the others wanted to see, but Jiwoo told that you aren’t feeling well, so I didn’t want to leave you alone in case you need something.” She said and sat down next to Haseul, “and I told them I was feeling sick, too, so don’t worry about me getting caught.” she gave her a small laugh.

Haseul felt grateful, as much as she tried to put on a tough face, it was nice to have someone taking care of her once in a while. She coughed a little and felt her throat hurt, Jungeun noticed she was trying to play it cool, but she could see right through it. She knew Haseul better. 

“Wait for me, I’ll be right back.” Jungeun muttered, getting up so quickly that Haseul didn’t even have time to respond, just to see the girl looking over her shoulder to give Haseul a reassurance smile and walking out of the room right after. 

Half an hour passed when Haseul heard the door to their dorm open, and soon she saw Jungeun at the door, holding her backpack like she was hiding something. Jungeun closed the door and walked towards Haseul with a grin on her face. 

“You’re up to something,” Haseul grinned back at her, “what’s inside the bag?” 

Jungeun sat beside her and motioned for her to sit too. When she opened the bag and pulled out what was inside of it, she heard Haseul give a heartful laugh. 

“Jungeunie, what am I supposed to do with five buckets of ice cream?” She smiled tenderly at Jungeun. 

“Well, your throat must be hurt from coughing and ice cream is good to make it better! Plus, I didn’t know which flavor you’d like, so I picked five. You have to like at least one.” 

“That way you’ll give me a stomach ache!” She laughed while picking the strawberry one.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” 

They ate so much ice cream that Jungeun was indeed scared of Haseul getting stomach ache. They spent hours talking about everything and anything at all, Jungeun making Haseul laugh like she was telling the funniest joke in the world. Haseul felt her heart warming up, her chest exploding with happiness. She was truly grateful to have someone like Jungeun in her life. 

Both of them got tired and decided to lie down. Jungeun felt Haseul shivering beside her and turned around to see if she was ok, “Are you feeling cold? Do you want me to get you another blanket?”

“No, you don’t need to, just...” she felt Haseul pulling her shirt, “come closer.” 

And so she did. Haseul leaned her head on Jungeun’s chest, embracing her, her fingertips doing little circles on Jungeun’s waist. Jungeun hugged her back, pulling her as much closer as she could. 

“Thank you for today.” Haseul whispered and Jungeun could feel her breath on her neck. She didn’t need to thank her. Jungeun would do anything for her without her even asking. Haseul adjusted herself a little so she could place a soft kiss on Jungeun’s cheek. And on the corner of her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just some cute Lipseul to make my heart warm. English is not my first language so please feel free to comment if something is wrong so I can get it right.
> 
> Thank you for reading~
> 
> Twitter/Curiouscat: @whoeversueis


End file.
